


My Teddy Bear

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Guillermo is Nandor's pillow, Hair Brushing, M/M, vampires purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Guillermo brushes Nandor’s hair to help him sleep.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	My Teddy Bear

Tossing and turning, that’s what Nandor’s been doing for the last hour. No matter how he positioned himself, he couldn’t get comfortable. Growling, he tried pushing against the lid of his coffin; it stuck briefly, but after a few attempts, he was able to shove it open. As he stepped out, he mumbled about getting a different one. Even though he liked the one he has, the whole lid sticking was getting very old. 

With a few smooth strides, Nandor found himself in front of Guillermo’s door. Seeing as this was his familiar knocking wasn’t something he often did. Grabbing the door nob, he opened the door with ease, scaring the crap out of Guillermo, who yelped louder than he did last time. 

“ Oh, my-, master, what are you doing awake?” Guillermo breathed as he tried to steady the rapidly beating heart in his chest.

With a small pout, Nandor huffed before taking a seat on Guillermo’s bed.” I can not sleep, I think its that damn coffin.”

“Oh,” mumbled Guillermo as he shifted in his desk chair,” is there anything I can do to help?”

After taking a minute to think, Nandor took his hair out of his trademark bun with a sigh. As his hair fell further down his shoulders, he commented,“ On nights I couldn’t sleep, a wife of mine would brush my hair. I would like you to do the same.”

Nodding Guillermo grabbed a brush off his dresser,” Sure thing, master.” Taking a seat himself, it was incredibly awkward. At this moment, the whole hight difference made it hard to do it right. 

“What in the world are you doing Guillermo,” grated Nandor,” have you never brushed another person’s hair before?”

“No, I have it’s just,” pull the brush away, Guillermo retorted,” your very tall master.”

Huffing Nandor slid off the bed and sat between Guillermo’s legs; he leaned back far enough the back of his shoulders roughly touched Guillermo’s thighs. “ Is this better?”

Blushing like a mad man, Guillermo stammered,” Yep.” Hesitating slightly, he reached out and gently started to run the brush through his master’s hair. As he did this, he separated Nandor’s hair into sections, running his fingers through it with ease. While he did this, Guillermo couldn’t help but gush internally at how soft his master’s hair felt. He might as well be running his brush through a cloud, the lamp in his room gave it a beautiful shine as well. Before he realized it, he had, at some point, sat the brush aside and was only running his fingers through it. 

A strange purring sound started to fill the room; looking around, Guillermo couldn’t tell where it was coming from until he stopped moving his hands. The purring dulled but didn’t cease, looking over his shoulder, Nandor’s eyes fluttered open as he asked,” Why’d you stop?”

Not sure how to respond, Guillermo’s mouth gapped open and close until he sputtered,” No reason, sorry master.” After Nandor looked forward, the purring grew louder as Guillermo looked in awe. Each time his fingertips grazed his masters’ skull, a new round of purring filled the room. Out of all the books he’s read about vampires, purring wasn’t in any of them. 

It went on for a while until Nandor stood suddenly, without saying a word he stretched until his spine popped. With a quick turn, he practically tackled Guillermo into the bed. Curling onto his side Nandor rested his head against Guillermos’ chest, wrapping an arm around his familiar’s waist; he smiled softly. Under his breath, he purred,” Thank you, Guillermo.” 

Unsure what to do with his hands, Guillermo rested one against his masters’ back. Within seconds of doing so, he could tell Nandor had fallen into a deep slumber. 

Seeing as he was now trapped, not that he minded, Guillermo took the chance to marvel at how peaceful his master looked. Smirking, he closed his own eyes. His day chores long forgotten as he slid into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *Evil Laughing* I successfully wrote this story with 666 words!


End file.
